Harry Potter Vs The Girls of Final Fantasy X2
by Draco666
Summary: Ever wondered what happen if Harry, Draco and Ron got stuck in Harry's favorite game.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy X-2. I wished I owned Harry Potter it would be awesome to have Draco in the palm of my hand. Draco's my favorite.

Dedication: To Dark-Magic-Shine, Optimistic girl94, and to my beta follower fanfic writer Nikkei.

Chapter 1- Magical Mishap

I, Harry Potter always wondered what it would be to be in my favorite video game Final Fantasy X-2, well guess what it happened but it was freak accident though. I'll tell how it happened. It all started in Muggle Artefacts class; we're in our 6th year. "Tomorrow we will take a trip into Muggle London to the Sony Museum, where we will see how Muggle's entertain themselves. Class Dismissed." So I was thinking I could finally show Ron the game since I promised him from the summer. Hermione wasn't in school because her father was sick. I'm going straight to the Sony Museum; once we got there the Professor had a few words for us.

"Have fun and no magic." But one person decided not to listen, that's right Draco Malfoy. I took Ron to the Playstation2; he knew what it was since I showed a picture of it. Good thing the museum had a copy because I forgot mine. I put the game in waited for to come on. While I was waiting I showed him the buttons. When it came on Ron started to play. "My favorite is Yuna, what's yours?" I asked. "Mine is the one in the yellow bra." Malfoy must have heard us because he made his way in our direction making trouble like always. One day I will break his neck.

"Look, Potter's teaching Weasel how to be a muggle." "Shove off Malfoy."

Malfoy made things worst. "What are you two doing?" Malfoy asked. Then he pushed me out the way. "I'll put end to it." "Malfoy, the teacher said no magic." Ron said. Malfoy pulled out his wand, Ron and I graded the controller but it was too late. I felt an electric shock and before I knew we was in the middle of Yuna's concert. "Where are we?" Malfoy asked. "WE'RE IN THE GAME!" I screamed. "You put us here Malfoy." Ron said.

We left once the concert was over and followed Rikku until we caught up to them. When we did catch up Yuna was with them. "Excuse me need some help." I said. When Yuna turned around she was prettier in person. Just so you know because we went in the game everybody and everything became real. "How may I help you?" Yuna asked. Before I could say anything Ron runs up to Rikku and started hugging her. "It's her Harry, the one in the yellow bra." "It's that cute, Rikku has a fan." Paine said. "We're kind of got stuck here and we're trying to find a way out." I said.

"You're not from Spira?" Yuna asked. "No, we're from the human world." I said. "I'm Harry Potter, the one hugging her is Ron Weasley, and the dummy that put us here is Draco Malfoy." "Make another remark an you won't make it through the game alive." "Well, I'm Yuna, this is Rikku and Paine. You could come on our airship until you find your way home." When we boarded the airship it was bigger than I imagined. "Wow this ship is huge." Ron said. "It's not bigger than my house." Malfoy said. He's always opening his mouth. "Brother." Yuna said. "We found a few people who need to go home." "What are their names?" Brother asked. "I'm Harry Potter; this is Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy." Rikku spoke to Brother in Al Bhed and Malfoy didn't like it. "What did you say?" Malfoy said wit an angry tone. "She said that you put us here." Everything went quiet. I mean you could here the crickets chirp. "What do I have something on my face" "You understand Al Bhed?" Rikku said. "Yeah, I played this game enough time to understand the language." "How did you get here?" "Malfoy used magic." Ron said. "Why don't you use magic to leave?" Yuan said. "You see it's not that easy, I put it so that they would be in this game forever." "WHAT! Malfoy you are so gay." I said.

"How did you know?" Malfoy said. "Who told you? Was it Snape?" "There's always a way around magic." Ron said. "You're right." I said. "There only one thing left to do, we must complete the game." "Sorry, Harry." Yuna said. "But we're the only ones who can complete the game." I had to think and think fast. Then I had the perfect idea. "Why don't we have a contest, to see who can complete the game first. That should get us out of here." "You're on." Paine said.

"How are you going to get your airship?" Yuna asked me. "If we think about it will appear. Now think." All three of us thought hard and it appeared but something was a little off. "Who choose the color pick?" I asked. "I like the color pink." Malfoy said. "Well pick another color?" I said. "No." "I'll tell you what, if you choose a different color, you can paint your room pink." "Really?" Malfoy asked. "Yeah." "Okay." So he changed the color from pink to blue. "To kick off the contest, let's have dinner together." Yuna said.

"Is this a good idea?" Ron asked. "Sure." I said. That night we sat in the cabin/bar. I sat next to Yuna, Malfoy next to me, Paine next to Malfoy, he got closer to me because he's scared of Paine. He really is gay. Ron next to Rikku. Malfoy was talking stupid, he had a little to much liquor in him. "So I went to the store and asked for a size 6 Prada and she brings me a size 5. Ha ha ha ha ." "What's so funny?" Yuna asked. "She brought me a size 5." "I think it's time to go." I said. I helped Malfoy up, because he could barely stand.

"Oh Harry, you're so strong. I love you." Malfoy told me. "Ron help me." I asked. "He loves you, not me. This is who I love. Marry me Rikku." Ron said.

"What about Hermione?" I said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Hermione."

"Who's Hermione?"

"Your girlfriend."

"I have no girlfriend."

"Yes, you do?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

Rikku finally came into the conversation. "Harry? I don't know if your friend going to make it." At that moment Malfoy threw up on my sneakers, boy was I pissed. I let it sly, but in the morning I will kick his ass. I helped Malfoy on our airship, after I told everyone bye. I threw Malfoy in the first bedroom I saw. Our airship looked more like a house than a ship. I sat in the living room and waited for Ron, he said something about getting Rikku to marry him. I looked out the window and saw Ron running towards the airship with something in his hands.

"Harry lock all the doors." Ron said. "Why?" "Lock the door quick." I saw Rikku running towards the airship with her arm drape in her of chest then I locked the doors and turned to Ron. "Ron, what did you do?" I asked him. "I took something from Rikku." "What was it?" Ron opened his hand. "You dummy! You stole her BRA!" "I wanted something to remember by." He said smiling. Remember her by! Remember her by! You stole her bra! "Ron? Do you have any idea what Rikku going to do to you?" I asked him. "I hoped she does what I want her to do." "Be serious, the next time we meet she will break your neck." "I wonder if Dumbledore know we're here." Ron asked me. "He knows and he probably laughing at right now."

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha….I'm sorry….ha ha ha ha. This is too good."

Back at the airship. CRASH!

"What was that?" Ron asked. "I don't know." When Ron and I turned around, what did we see? Malfoy fell out of his room and laid on his back. "What time is it?" Malfoy asked. "It's 9 o'clock." "My head hurts." "It should be." Ron said. "You fell on the floor." Malfoy sat up to face us. "Shut up, what happened?" "Well you got drunk and…" I said before Ron cut me off. "You confessed your love to Harry." Ron said. "What?" MAlfoy asked. "Yeah, you was like "Oh Harry, you're so strong. I love you." "You all just are playing with me." Malfoy said laughing. "No, I have it on tape." Ron said.

"Tape?" Malfoy and I asked. "Yeah." Ron pulled out the tape recorder. "Where did you get it?" "I nicked it from my dad." All of a sudden a woman appears in our airship. "Good evening, if you are reading this "Nicked" is from the British dictionary which means to steal." The woman said as she disappeared. "Who was that woman?" I asked. "I don't know." Ron said. "I need to stop drinking." Malfoy said rubbing his head. BEEP! BEEP! I ran to over to the screen and noticed what it said. "Sphere found" "Let's go. We have a sphere to find." I said. Ron and Malfoy looked at me like I was crazy.

A/N: The first chapter done. I thought of this while playing Final Fantasy X-2. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
